Bakugan y el misterio de Infratierra - ADELANTO
by Aika Misaki
Summary: He aqui el adelanto del primer ARCO de mi proyecto :3 Antes que nada quiero pedirles un enorrme favor, necesito que ma ayuden a nombrar a los bakugans de los villanos! Por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora. Denle una oportunidad, he querido hacer esto desde hace varios meses
1. Chapter 1

_**Han pasado años desde que lo derrotamos…**_

**Julie:** -Runo ¿Qué tal si vamos al interespacio a ver a Shun y a Marucho? –

**Runo:** -De acuerdo vamos

_**Realmente pensé que no lo volvería a ver**_

**Shun:** -¿Que está pasando?-

**Marucho:**-¡TERREMOTO!-

_**Ellos… ellos están más fuertes que nunca…**_

**Julie:**- RUNO ¿Qué es eso?

**Shun:** -¿Acaso son Naga, Masquerade y Hal-G?

**3 luces tomaron forma, por desgracia eran unos viejos enemigos**

**Masquerade:** -¿Me extrañaron peleadores?

**Hal-G:** -Y si, aquí estamos en carne y hueso, esta vez no nos vencerán-

**_Y están dispuestos a hacer lo posible para destruir todo a su paso_**

* * *

**Dan: **-Sabes Drago, extraño a los chicos

**Drago: **-Yo también Dan

* * *

**_Hay muchas vidas en juego_**

* * *

**Julie: **Runo despierta!-

**Runo: **¿Qué paso Julie?

**Julie: **No lo se te desmayaste

**Runo: **_¿Entonces fue un sueño?_

**Julie: **Vamos Kato te está esperando en el jet-

**_Pero esta vez ¿Podremos vencerlos?_**

* * *

**Alice: **¿Abuelo has descubierto algo?-

**Dr Michael: **Si, al parecer las sospechas de Runo son ciertas-

* * *

**Runo: **-Kato, necesito que me lleves a Rusia

**_¿Quién es quién? ¿En quién puedo confiar?_**

* * *

**Dan: **Qué crees que están haciendo Drago-

**Drago: **Tranquilo Dan, no hay ninguna amenaza

* * *

**Runo:** ALICE! Es bueno verte-

**Alice: **Lo mismo digo Runo-

**Runo: **¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

**Alice: **Si y tengo malas noticias-

* * *

**Una silueta apareció en medio de una batalla**

**Marucho y Shun: **-NO PUEDE SER

* * *

**Runo: **-¿Estás diciendo que volvió?

* * *

**Masquerade: **Carta de la perdición lista –

**Shun, Marucho y Masquerade: **CARTA PORTAL LISTA –

* * *

**Alice: **Sí y me temo que esta vez no sera sencillo

**Una luz blanca rodeo todo el laboratorio, era la figura de un Fénix. Todo se torno blanco**

**Dr. Michael: **¡ALICE RUNO!- Grito el Dr Michael

**Era tarde ellas… Desaparecieron**

* * *

**Dan: **Si tienes razón ¿Qué tal si volvemos?

**Drago: **Me parece una buena idea-

* * *

**Shun: **JAAKOR! NOOOOOOOOO –

**Marucho: **RADIZEN REGRESAAAAAAA-

* * *

**Alice: **¿Dónde estamos? –

**Runo: **Mira son Ace y Baron!

**Baron: **¡Chicas! ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Runo: **Estamos en infratierra-

**Ace: **¿Cómo lo sabes? –

**Runo: **El Fénix de hace unos minutos lo dijo

**Baron: **¡Miren!-

**Alice: **¿Acaso son?

**Ace:**PERCIVAL-

**Baron: **NEMUS-

**Alice: **HYDRANOID-

**Runo:**TIGRERA-

* * *

**Julie: **DAAAN VOLVISTE, TE ECHE MUCHO DE MENOS-

**Dan: **Yo igual Julie, has visto a los otros?

**Julie: **Si están en el interespacio, vamos

**Dan: **Chicos ¿Dónde están?

**Julie: **Yo voy por aca y tu ve por aca

**Masquerade: **Hola Dan, me extrañaste

**Dan: **MASQUERADE-

* * *

**Percival: **Tenemos que entrenarlos

**Baron: **¿Entrenarnos? ¿Para qué?

**Tigrera: **Infratierra necesita de su ayuda, pero antes tenemos que entrenarlos

**Ace: **¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos!

* * *

**Masquerade: **Carta de la perdición lista

**Dan y Masquerade: **CARTA PORTAL LISTA

-BAKUGAN PELEA. BAKUGAN SURGE-

* * *

**Nemus: **De acuerdo, todos pelearan contra todos ¿Están listos?

**Ace, Runo, Baron y Alice: **CAMPO ABIERTO

-CARTA PORTAL LISTA-

* * *

**Dan: **DRAGO RESISTE-

NOOOOOO-

**En eso un fénix aparece pero esta vez para ayudar a Drago, luego de ayudarlo desapareció**

**Masquerade: **Al parecer la leyenda es cierta – mientras tomaba a su Bakugan

-De todas maneras no me vencerás-

**Dan: **Drago ¿Estás bien amigo?

**Drago: **Si ¿Pero qué era eso?

**Dan: **No lo se

* * *

**Tigrera: **Dieron una gran batalla pero aun así tenemos que entrenarlos-

**Runo: **¿Y qué hay del resto?

**Hydranoid: **Descuida, no te preocupes

* * *

**Dan: **Al parecer tú también trabajar para Masquerade-

**?:** Vaya, el niño es listo. Mi nombre es Miranda y dime... ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?

**Dan y Miranda: **CAMPO ABIERTO-

**Dan: **¿Qué no usaras tu cartita especial?

**Miranda: **No uso esas cosas-

* * *

**Alice: **Acaso están evolucionando?

**Baron: **Si, los niveles de poder son de 2000Gs

**Runo: **ASOMBROSO

**Tigrera: **Están listos, es hora de volver a casa

**Todos: **¡Sí!

* * *

**Miranda: **Masquerade tienes que perder esta batalla

**Masquerade: **¿Perderla? ¿Por qué tendría que darle el gusto a ese humano?

**Miranda: **Mi Bakugan evoluciona gracias a las batallas de Drago, además es hora de que les digamos quienes somos

**Masquerade: **Cielos Miranda, sabia eras como yo

* * *

**Dan: **¿Estas diciendo que Infratierra está en peligro?

**Ace: **Si, será la batalla más grande que hemos tenido hasta ahora

**Baron: **Tienes que ganar Dan, tenemos que descubrir quienes son

* * *

**Dan y Masquerade: **CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA-

**Dan: **ESTAS LISTO MASCARADE

**Julie: **¡SI DAN GANO!

**Shun: **Aguarden esto estaba planeado-

**Miranda: **Cielos Shun, hasta que te diste cuenta y Dan gracias por hacer evolucionar a mi Bakugan

**Todos menos miranda y masquerade: **¿QUE?

**_Las traiciones estarán presentes hasta el final_**

**Masquerade: **Y como lo prometí, es hora de revelar mi identidad

**Masquerade se saco la máscara pero esta vez, Alice no estaba detrás de ella**

**Ace: **No puede ser-

**Masquerade: **Al parecer no soy la única que tiene que sacarse la máscara ¿Verdad Runo?-

**Runo: **No soporto más esto-

**Dan: **De que hablas Ru…-

**Baron: **Si tu eres _ entonces...-

**Miranda saco su Mascara**

**_Pero... ¿Realmente queria hacer eso?_**

**Dan: **Como es posible, no…-

**¿?: **¿Sorprendidos?-

**_Llego el momento, no bajare los brazos, hare lo que sea para ganar. NO ME RENDIRE!_**

* * *

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAN, bueno como les dije antes este es el adelanto de lo que sera el 1er arco de mi proyecto. Me quedo mal pero bueno es lo que se me ocurrio para el adelanto y esta de mas decir de que los dialogos son de diferentes episodios :|**

**Se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, etc etc.**

**Necesito que me ayuden a crear el bakugan de Miranda! Cualquier idea me dicen ¿Si? Eso es todo, proximamente subire el primer cap.**

**Nos vemosssssss :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Como veran ee aqui les dire algunos datos de los personajes, cartas portales y no se. Igual no creo que le den bola (importancia) pero bueno por si alguno le interesa... Comencemos :D**

**Pondre los personajes primero.**

**Antes que nada quiero aclararles que los peleadores tendran 16 años a 17 o 18.**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: **12 años

**Bakugan New Vestroia Gundalian Invaders:** 14 años

**Bakugan Mechtanium Surge: **15 años

EN MI PROYECTO TENDRAN AL PRINCIPIO 16 AÑOS

**No queria que tuvieran 22 o 23 años en el ultimo cap. Asi que bueno, comencemos**

* * *

**Nombre: **Masquerade

**Atributo:** Darkus

**Bando:** Villano

**Edad: **17

**Guardian Bakugan: **(Aun no le puse nombre)

**Aspecto del bakugan: **Es como una Hidra (Para los que no saben Hidra es una criatura mitologica gigante que tiene apariencia reptiliana y múltiples  
cabezas.), es un bakugan muy fuerte, tiene facilidad de vencer al oponente gracias a sus 10 cabezas. Puede manipular perfectamente el atributo Ventus. Su nivel de poder es de 1800gs

* * *

**Nombre: **Miranda

**Edad: **17

**Bando: **Villanos

**Atributo: **Pyrus

**Guardian bakugan:** (Aun no le puse)

**Aspecto del bakugan:** Es una version de Helix Dragonoid solo que con dos cabezas y unos cañones en la espalda. La ventaja de poder tener dos cabezas es que cuando destruyen una, le salen 2 mas. Manipula todos los atributos pero mas que nada Haos, a la hora de las combinaciones Masquerade y Miranda son invensibles.

**Nivel de poder **2200gs.

**otros bakugan: **Taygen - Hairadee - Rabeeder - Tricloid - Centorrior - Druman. **Niveles de poder** 1300gs

**Skyress: **nivel de poder 1450gs (Es la version evolucionada pero no se como ponerle e intentado muchos nombres pero hasta ahora no me convence ninguno)

* * *

**Nombre: **Hal-G

**Edad: **Muy viejo para jugar bakugan

**bando: **villanos

**Atributo: **darkus

**Guardian bakugan: **Maximus Naga

**Aspecto: **Similar al Delta Dragonoid solo que los colores son blanco y violeta. Al tener algo de energia del nucleo silente en su cuerpo le permitio evolucionar. Manipula los atributos del triple nodulo (ventus, darkus y subterra)

**Nivel de poder: **2000gs

* * *

**Nombre bakugan: **(Aun no le puse)

**Aspecto: **Tiene la apariencia de un fenix y algo a Skyress pero en color blanco y grises.

**Historia: **es un bakugan legendario, guardian de una princesa desaparecida entre las dimensiones. Manipula todos los atributos, es el bakugan mas fuerte. Se desconocen sus habilidades.

**Nivel de poder** 4000gs

**Bando: **aunque los peleadores no sepan, esta de su lado.

* * *

**Nombre: **Skylar

**Edad: **19

**Atributo: **Aquos

**Guardián Bakugan: **Alfa Sirenoid (evolucion maxima de Sirenoid)

**Aspecto: **con respecto a tu rostro es similar a los vestals, cabello marrón con mechas verdes y azules, es muy malvada y le encanta ver sufrir a los bakugans enemigos. Tiene una tridente en su poder, es la peor pesadilla de cualquiera.

**Nivel de poder: 1600**

* * *

**Nombre:** Shane

**Atributo: **sub terra

**Edad: **18

**Bando: **villanos

**Guardián bakugan: **(Aun no le puse)

**Aspecto: **es una bella elfa, pero tiene un lado muy oscuro. Posee un arco y una flecha, sus ojos amarillos, canto y belleza los usa a su favor para hechizar a su oponente. Gracais a su delicadeza no se sabe cuando vendra un ataque de este én puede hacer crecer su cabello verde azulado para atraer a su oponente directamente hacia su perdición.

**Nivel de poder:** 1550

* * *

**Nombre:** James

**Edad: **15

**Atributo: **haos

**guardian bakugan: **(Aun no le puse)

**Aspecto: **es un como un cheeta blanco, posee una armadura de oro, tiene la habilidad de multiplicarse cuando el o su peleador lo desea. no le tiene miedo a nada, es muy ágil, aunque sea un atributo de luz puede convertirse en su mayor pesadilla.

**Nivel de poder: **1700

**Bando: **villanos

**_Con respecto a las cartas:_**

**Carta portal:** al ser arrojada esta irradia un rayo del color del atributo correspondiente hacia los cielos y se extiende como la carta portal que ya conocemos. todos los peleadores arrojan una, se pueden cancelar o usar en contra del oponente.

**VOLVIERON LAS COMBINACIONES DE ATRIBUTOS!**

**El campo de batalla** se puede abrir en donde sea, en el suelo aparecen líneas blancas y luego aparece el circulo con todos los atributos (como en la primera temporada) y el cielo se tormana como en la 4ta temporada

* * *

**Hasta ahora eso es lo que pude hacer, con respecto a los nombres de los bakugans he pensado muchisimos pero no me convencen, ademas no tengo tiempo, con suerte pude escribir esto porque comenzaron los examenes T-T y no me esta yendo bien.**

**Acepto sugerencias, cualquier cosa si quieren decirme algun nombre para los bakugans mandenme un PM.**

**Nos vemos en unos diasss!**

**PERDON SI HAY ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA O UN NOMBRE MAL ESCRITO,ES QUE LO ESCRIBI MUY RAPIDO **


End file.
